Baraggan Luisenbarn/Original Timeline
History Hueco Mundo Feud with Harribel Baraggan first appeared when Tia Harribel, her future Fraccion, and Ben Tennyson (in the form of Ghostfreak) were on a walk in Hueco Mundo. Baraggan demanded that Harribel serve him or go to a place where he "cannot see", then laughingly declared that he could see everything. When one of his servants, an Adjuchas called Hammerhead, advanced on Harribel, she slashed him across the face. Baraggan said Harribel would regret her action, but nonetheless allowed her and her group to leave. Battle with Clockwork Later, Baraggan was confronted by Clockwork. Arrogantly believing that Clockwork was beneath him, Baraggan ordered his army to attack, but to his astonishment, Clockwork (as his name implied) had the ability to control time, and simply froze his army. Baraggan, realizing that Clockwork is a threat but still believing himself superior, attacked with his own chronokinetic powers, but Clockwork was immune to them. Ultimately, Baraggan was defeated and received a large scar as a permanent reminder of his defeat. Enslaved by Aizen Baraggan lived in fear of the mysterious being that defeated him. Some time after the battle, he was approached by Sosuke Aizen and tricked into looking at the latter's Shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu. Baraggan's army was slaughtered, and the "God-King" of Hueco Mundo himself was overpowered and forced to become Aizen's servant. Baraggan was turned into an Arrancar and became the Segunda (Second) Espada in Aizen's army, taking six Arrancar as his Fraccion. Baraggan held a grudge against Aizen from then on, vowing that he would one day kill the Shinigami and reclaim his throne. Las Noches "Reunion" with Ben Due to having never seen Ben's human form, Baraggan did not realize that Ben Tennyson was Clockwork. Nevertheless, the two came to hate each other rather quickly. Though Baraggan was surprised by Ben's powers, he stubbornly believed that Ben was weak and useless and sought to prove this to the Espada and Aizen. To that end, he arranged for Ben to battle his Fraccion, sending out Charlotte Cuuhlhorne first and then Avirama Redder, but both were defeated. Baraggan angrily berated them for their failure, but Ben stood up for them, much to everybody's shock. Humiliated, Baraggan left in a huff. Baraggan continued to seeth as Ben Tennyson continued to impress Aizen and the other Espada with his alien forms, becoming particularly enraged upon hearing of Ben's "victory" over Nnoitra Jiruga. Like his fellow Espada, Baraggan was utterly shocked when Ben used Way Big to give Nnoitra a savage beating for hurting Apacci Emilou. However, he remained firm in his belief that Ben would not be of any real use to Aizen. Later, after Ben returned from an attack on Karakura Town and got into an argument with the Espada, Baraggan attacked him, causing an enraged Harribel, whom Ben had been serving under, to stab Baraggan in the side and menacingly threaten him. She then took Ben away, leaving Baraggan to be punished by Aizen. Later, Baraggan attended another meeting to discuss Ben's possible betrayal, but said nothing. Following this, he was disgusted to learn that Harribel had betrayed Aizen due to falling in love with Ben, even expressing regret that Ulquiorra Cifer was not sadistic enough to try to make her death slow and painful. Fake Karakura Town Battle with the Gotei 13 & Ben's Friends Baraggan entered Fake Karakura Town, accompanied by his Fraccion, Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Coyote Starrk, and the latter's Fraccion/other half Lilynette Gingerbuck. They were confronted by the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, but Ben and his allies soon arrived, much to Baraggan's rage. Charlotte and Avirama defected to Ben's side, enraging the former king even more. He ordered his remaining Fraccion to kill Ben Tennyson and his allies, but his anger increased even more when they failed. Now forced to enter the battle himself, Baraggan was supremely confident that his enemies would be no match for him. Sui-Feng attempted to attack him, but Baraggan uses his time dilation powers (without explaining this) to slow her attack, grab her, and toss her aside. He declares his disinterest in the group, saying that he is only interested in Ben. Ayon attacks him, but is beaten back rather easily, despite warnings from the others for him to stay away. Baraggan then releases his Resurreccion, Arrogante. Baraggan begins to emmit a vast amount of Respira, which the group flees from at Gwen Tennyson's insistence (as she has seen such powers before). Baraggan confirms Gwen's claims that his Respira can make things rot away and declares that he is invincible. Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck release their respective Resurreccione, with the former using La Gota, but it does nothing to Baraggan. 10th Division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya attempts to freeze Baraggan with the power of his Bankai, but Baraggan produces his axe, Gran Caida, and slashes through the ice with ease, calling the axe his 'guillotine'. Harribel and Hitsugaya then begin combining their attacks, with the latter claiming that he will freeze time. Baraggan declares that such a thing is impossible. Hitsugaya then unleashes his strongest attack, Hyoten Hyakasso, trapping the surprised Baraggan in a massive pillar of ice, with the arrogant Arrancar's attempts to brush it off proving futile. Unfortunately, this does not hold Baraggan for long, and he destroys the obelisk. Sui-Feng releases her Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben, and launches the weapon's missile at Baraggan, engulfing him in a tremendous explosion. Battle with Starrk & Lilynette Though it initially seems that Sui-Feng's attack has finally killed Baraggan, it is revealed that Baraggan is completely unscathed after Wonderweiss Margela arrives on the scene and unleashes a shriek that clears the smoke from the attack, much to everyone's horror. Baraggan mocks the group for thinking that the attack would hurt him, then notes that Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck have joined Ben, which Starrk confirms. Baraggan then looks at Aizen and declares that he will kill Ben, to which Aizen does not respond. Professor Paradox arrives with the Vizards and Azmuth. After a few brief exchanges that include Ben braking off from the group to fight Tosen, Paradox confronts Baraggan, who unleashes a wave of Respira. Paradox makes no attempts to dodge and Baraggan laughs at his opponent's appaent demise, but is completely shocked (along with everyone else) when Paradox emerges from the Respira completely unharmed. Demanding an explanation, Baraggan is even further shocked when Paradox explains that he exists outside of time and, as such, cannot die. Baraggan denies this, insisting that nothing lasts forever, but Paradox is not impressed. Starrk and Lilynette then join together, unleshing their Resurreccion, Los Lobos. Baraggan declares that, while Starrk may be the Primera (First) Espada, he is still no match for the former's power, but is quickly forced to dodge when Starrk fires a Cero from one of his pistols. Starrk asks why Baraggan is running away, then launches Cero Metralleta, which Baraggan narrowly dodges. Starrk then notes that the reason Baraggan is dodging rather than using his Respira to stop the attacks is because he cannot do so fast enough. Baraggan denies this and rants about how all things are beneath him, but is surprised when Paradox suddenly appears before him, unaffected by the Espada's chronokinetic powers. Paradox mocks Baraggan, who desperately attempts to kill the time traveler with his axe, but it is destroyed by Starrk. Death Starrk attempts to convince Baraggan to leave and save his life, but Baraggan, having completely lost what is left of his sanity, refuses and madly unleashes a massive amount of Respira, which Starrk dodges with ease. Baraggan screams that he is a god, but Starrk is unimpressed. He then unleashes Cero Metralleta again, with Baraggan being unable to dodge or dissolve it. Baraggan curses Aizen before he is completely obliterated by the attack. Paradox delivers a quiet eulogy, while Starrk briefly mourns having to have killed one of his comrades. Aizen, in the meantime, is amused that the one Espada who did not betray him is the one who hated him the most. Legacy Following Aizen's defeat, Baraggan's loyal Fraccion were forced to move to Bellwood to avoid being imprisoned or killed by the Gotei 13. Though Findor Carius adapted well to his new life, Ggio Vega, Choe Neng Poww, and Nirgge Parduoc all wanted revenge against Ben Tennyson, whom they blamed for their master's death. Trivia *Baraggan was the secondary antagonist of Volume I of the original timeline. **He was also one of the two antagonists, arguably the main antagonist, of the Have Time, Will Travel mini-arc. *Baraggan's death in the original timeline is rather ironic: canonically, Starrk swore to avenge his death, yet he is killed by Starrk in this timeline. *Oddly enough, if one doesn't count the events in the Have Time, Will Travel mini-arc, despite Baraggan's great hatred towards Ben, the two have not fought. Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Villains Category:Deceased